Powerless
by lucyrue13
Summary: Lexi's childhood friend, Kit, appears after having been missing for years, but with her surfaces a dark organization, determined to find out what makes the Loonatics tick. But will this foe end up killing them in the process, or will the team have the strength fight back? And when the time comes, will Lexi chose her oldest friend or the team that is her family?
1. an unexpected meeting

Kit ran down the middle of the sewer, the cold water was only ankle deep, but it still managed to splash up past her knees. Shouts and cries of pursuit echoed behind her, and blasts of sleeper pulse bounced off the walls around her.

She turned a hard left and then another right, losing herself in the tunnels.

Gradually, the sounds of pursuit faded, not gone, but farther away.

Kit kept running, unconvinced of the freedom.

* * *

Lexi walked down an alley, a new short cut back to the tower, but it wasn't going the way she wanted it to. The alley had taken an unseen turn and now she was getting farther away.

Lexi sighed, she had gone out shopping for the team, Christmas was coming up soon and she wanted to avoid the rush as much as possible. She had a bag in one hand, with a special present inside for Ace, and her purse in the other.

Also, she had left her jet-pack at the tower, that might attract unwanted attention, and Lexi never really liked standing out.

Lexi stopped and sighed again as she saw that the alley ahead turned away from the tower, the dark buildings rose up on all sides, and sewer hole covers were scattered here and there. She had hoped she wouldn't have to use the GPS on her communicator, that thing drove her up the wall (which might not be a bad thing under the circumstances, but, still).

Suddenly, Lexi's ears perked up as she heard a loud commotion below her and she looked down through a grate at her feet to see a figure run through the sewers, after a minute a large group of men with guns chased after the figure.

Lexi thought they were the police and the person they were chasing was a criminal.

Lexi ran forward, dropping her bags, she could come back for them later, and pulled out her communicator, flipping it open.

"Ace, we have a problem."

* * *

Kit was so lost in the long tunnels now that she could barely tell left from right anymore. The men were still after her and getting closer the more tired she grew. She had to lose them, and fast.

* * *

Lexi cut across the tunnels from above and dropped down to the sewer floor, running to cut off the assailant in the next tunnel. She had explained what she saw to Ace and he and the others were on their way.

* * *

Kit skidded around a corner and stopped dead. She and Lexi stared at each other.

Lexi gasped, "Kit?" she said in amazement.

"L-Lexi? Kit whispered, panting.

Suddenly a loud shout echoed behind Kit and she ran forward, toward Lexi.

"Run!" she cried; fear in her eyes, "run now! Before they get you too!" Kit pushed Lexi back and turned to face her attackers, hoping to give Lexi a few extra minutes.

At least ten men in black armor, turned the corner, guns trained on the two girls.

"Run!" Kit repeated, "you can't fight them, no one can!"

Lexi took a step back and put a hand to her temple, "I'm not going to lose you again." she said in determined voice.

"You don't understand!" Kit explained, as the soldiers took a few steps forward, "Their guns are filled with a powerful sleep drug, one hit and you'll go to sleep for twelve hours, I've built up a little resistance to it over time, but you haven't!"

The men cocked their weapons.

"Lex!" Ace called, he was about fifty feet away, the rest of the team some way behind him, but they wouldn't do much good.

The leader fired two shots. One round hit Kit in the shoulder and the other hit Lexi in the chest. Lexi crumpled, and Kit caught her, vision fading, but the leader fired again and both girls fell to the ground.

"Lexi!" Ace cried, running forward as the men gathered around the girl's bodies.

Ace jumped forward, but one of the men fired first, hitting Ace in the shoulder, and he fell to the ground.

The men carried the girls away and the team ran up to Ace.

Duck reached him first and crouched down next to him.

"Ace!" he cried, "You can't die, at least not before admitting I'm the best." He added, trying to hide his concern.

Tech quickly took his pulse and sighed in relief, "he's alive, just unconscious."

As if on cue, Ace moaned and sat up, a hand to his head, "eh, what happened?" he mumbled.

The others helped him up and he looked around, "where's Lexi?" he asked, fear churning in his stomach.

The others avoided his gaze sadly.

"They took her," Tech said, "there was nothing we could do, it was like they just vanished into thin air."

They all looked back down the tunnel, where the men had disappeared and with them Lexi.

**This is basically just a tester chapter to see anyone will actually read it (and maybe like it?). But please let me know what you think, because this is my first time writing Loonatics Fanfiction and I'm not sure if I'm any good yet. **** Thanks. :)  
**

******Just to clarify, if you're hit dead on with pulse guns you do go to sleep for 12 hours, but if you're just grazed by it then the affects vary, normal people would stay down longer but the Loonatics powers heal them slightly. Therefore, for a Loonatic to stay down they have to be hit head on. I hope that made some sense, thanks. :) **

**And I promise the next chapter will be longer! **


	2. fruitless search

Lexi moaned and opened her eyes, then, remembering the previous day; sat up and looked around frantically.

Kit sat on the floor a few feet away, leaning against the wall, her arms resting on her knees.

She smiled sadly at Lexi for a moment, and then looked away.

The walls were made of a strange metal, and a flickered behind a grate in the ceiling. One wall had a rectangle of mirror melted onto it, and Lexi stared at her reflection, and then turned to Kit.

"Where are we?" she asked, and Kit shrugged.

"No idea," she replied, "it's underground, and close to a subway system I think."

"But the subways were destroyed ages ago," Lexi protested, "Before I was born."

Kit nodded as Lexi shifted into a sitting position, "Once in a while, if I listen really carefully, I can hear something that sounds like a train, but only now and then."

Lexi's eyes widened, "I can't hear outside this room!" she said. She listened carefully, but it was as if her super hearing had just vanished.

Kit frowned, "must be the walls, they're made of some kind of metal," Kit explained, "they suck the life right out of you, nearly killed me a couple times."

Lexi relaxed and stared at Kit, sadness and confusion in her eyes, "What happened to you?" Lexi asked, "How do you know all this?"

Before Kit had a chance to explain the light suddenly flicked off and room was plunged into total darkness.

"Kit!" Lexi cried, "Where are you?"

Kit crossed her legs and reached out calmly, touching Lexi on the shoulder and pulling her over to wall next to her.

"Don't worry, it's just night time," Kit said, smiling, "I had the same reaction my first day too."

"Oh, okay," Lexi replied, blushing and feeling like an idiot.

"You may as well try and get some sleep," Kit said, closing her eyes, "they won't turn the lights back on for another nine, ten, hours or so."

"Goodnight Kit," Lexi murmured, but other girl was already fast asleep.

Ace flew over the city of Acmetropolis, frantically searching for his lost teammate. Everyone had chosen a sector to search in and had been at it all day, but with not much luck.

Ace landed on a rooftop, his jetpack retracting into a backpack, and watched the people below.

Suddenly his communicator flashed and Ace looked down at his wrist as Tech appeared on screen.

"Any luck?" Tech asked hopefully.

Ace shook is head sadly, "nah, what about you?"

Tech had been searching the security cameras all over the city, but it was as if Lexi had vanished into thin air.

Tech shook his head, "nothing, but Ace, it's getting dark, you should head back here and get some sleep, we can continue the search in the morning."

Ace opened his mouth to protest, but then hesitated, and sighed.

"Okay," Ace agreed, "see you soon." He hung up and looked over at the setting sun, he didn't want to stop searching, but maybe some sleep would clear his head.

Ace jumped off the building, his jetpack activating, and he flew back toward the tower along with the others.

**It's so short! WhY?!**

**I thought it'd be longer!**

**Oh, well, hope you liked it anyway :)**

**Let me know what you thought in reviews :) **


	3. one down

**Little TechRev moment in this one, just FYI :) **

**Also, AceLexi, because they're ADORABLE! :) **

Kit yawned widely, showing cute little fangs, and open her eyes.

Lexi was trying to punch through the wall across form her.

"Lexi, what are you doing?" Kit asked, cocking an eyebrow at her friend, "the walls are, like, a foot thick."

Lexi punched the wall, irritated, "we can't just sit here, we have to find out who kidnapped us, and why."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Kit asked, standing up, "I know the answer to both."

Lexi turned to Kit in surprise, "what? How?!"

Kit pointed to the mirror and Lexi looked at it confusion.

"The mirror?" Lexi said and Kit shook her head.

"It's not a mirror," Kit said, smiling, "it's a screen."

"Wait, I'm confused." Lexi frowned, "you mean it plays movies?"

Kit laughed lifelessly, "I wish," she said, "no, it shows something a little more recent."

"What do you mean?" Lexi asked, starting to get aggravated again.

"Just wait," Kit said turning away, "they turn it on after breakfast."

Biting her tongue to keep from asking a million questions at once, Lexi sighed and tried to brain blast the wall, but the attack just sputtered and died. Lexi punched the wall again in aggravation, but her attack was like hitting it with a fly swatter.

She was just going to have to wait.

* * *

Ace hovered in midair as his communicator flashed urgently. The Loonatics had rushed out to search immediately after breakfast, but there was still no sign of their missing comrade.

Revs excited face popped up on screen and Ace felt a glimmer of hope in his heart.

"Rev, buddy, please tell me you have good news," Ace said.

"Oh-boy-do-I-ever-Ace!" Rev said, faster then usual, "you'll-never-ever-believe-what-I-found-at-the-old-sweet-factory!"

"Lexi?" Ace asked, know it was too good to be true.

Rev looked sad for a minute, but then perked up a bit, "nope-but-something-almost-as-good-better-hurry-before-they-go-poof-again!"

Rev hung up and Ace shot toward the old Sweet factory on the other side of the city.

* * *

Lexi looked at her food with mixture of disgust and confusion.

"You mean you actually eat this stuff?" she asked, looking up at Kit, who was already halfway through her bowl.

"Yeah, so?" Kit asked, her mouth half full.

Lexi sighed and set her bowl down. The two girl were sitting across from each other in the small room, a tiny rectangle had opened in one wall and pushed out two bowls of what looked like gray mush, but what Kit claimed to be oatmeal.

The small space had closed almost as soon as it had opened, but Lexi had jumped at it anyway, earning her a small lump on the head, which throbbed painfully.

Kit sighed, and set her empty bowl by the place where the rectangle had been.

"Look," Kit said, "if you don't eat you'll lose what little strength you have left."

Lexi looked at the ground, she was starving and exhausted, but still refused to eat the food, what if they had poisoned it?

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the mirror lit up with a logo Lexi had never seen before.

Both girls stood up and faced the screen, Lexi's fists clenched at her sides.

"The following is a live broad cast of actually events happening this very second." A computerized voice announced.

The logo faded away and a video of the remaining Loonatics appeared.

"Ace!" Lexi cried, stepping forward.

Kit frowned, "that's weird, usually they show the News and Weather first."

The team was crouching behind a large container, and standing in formation beside the sweet factory, were at least two dozen men in black body armor.

* * *

Ace and the others ran forward, attacking the black clad men, who raised their weapons and fired at the Loonatics.

Ace felt anger bubble up inside him, these were the same guys who had taken Lexi, and now he was going to make them tell him where she was.

"Rev, grab those guns!" Ace called.

"Already-on-it-boss!" Rev cried, speeding forward and snatching the guns out of the men's hands.

The men, now weaponless, charge forward, kicking and punching.

The team retaliated with equal strength.

Duck blinded them with eggs, and annoyingly quaked out of reach when any of them got close.

Tech used his magnetism on the armor of the men to fling them into metal crates and render them unconscious, or knock them into each other.

Rev zipped in between them, confusing some and infuriating others; and whenever one tried to hit him they ended up hitting their own teammate.

Slam just spun a tornado and knocked them down like bowling pins.

Ace blasted some with laser vision and sliced others with his sword, he never killed them just knocked them out.

Soon all the men lay on the ground, either unconscious or incapacitated, but no one dead.

The team gathered around a guy lying against the wall, his leg bent at an odd angle, his breathing labored, but steady.

"Right," Ace said pointing his sword at the man, "now, tell me Lexi is or else."

"What?" the man said a deep inhuman voice, "you kill me?"

"Whoa!" Duck exclaimed at the sound of the other mans voice, "man, are you even human?"

He meant it as a joke, but the other man laughed.

"No, in fact." He said.

Ace frowned, "let's take a look behind that mask." He said, reaching out and pulling the black mask off the man's face. All the men wore pitch-black masks, concealing their faces.

All the Loonatics gasped in unison, behind the mask, an electrical face stared blankly at them.

"It's a robot!" Tech exclaimed, "fascinating!"

Suddenly a screen opened on the robot's face, and a count down for ten began, along with a loud beeping.

"Uh, I don't think that's a clock," Ace said quickly, "run!"

The team dived for cover (except Duck who just quacked away) as the robot exploded, sending flaming hunks of metal everywhere.

* * *

"Ace!" Lexi cried, stepping forward again.

"They can't hear you." Kit said, arms crossed in front of her chest, "what's the point?"

Lexi ignored her and watched the screen furtively.

* * *

Ace staggered to his feet, ears ringing from the blast.

"Report!" he cried, looking around anxiously, "everyone alright?"

"Fine, chief." Tech called, and he and Rev walked up.

Duck quacked up next to Ace, "gees, what was that all about?" he complained.

Slam growled something that sounded like, "I don't know." but it was hard to tell.

"I think some one doesn't want us poking at their toys." Ace said thoughtfully, trying to hide his disappointment. Now they had no way of knowing where Lexi was.

"For them to be able to fight like humans," Tech said quietly, "they'd have to have a cerebral type cortex chip." Tech paused for that sentence to sink in.

The other just looked at him blankly.

"So," Tech explained, "in theory, I should be able to hack into the memory and vision circuit of the chip and find out where it's been."

Ace felt his spirits soar; now they had something to go, "and it looks like you've got plenty to work with." Ace said, gesturing to dozens of other bodies lying everywhere.

Suddenly a loud insistent beeping echoed out of every robot, and Ace felt a cold knot form in his stomach.

"Uh, oh!" Duck said, "looks like we better high tail it out of here!"

Rev felt frustration bubble up inside him as the others ran for cover.

Despite the voices in his head screaming at him to run, Rev dashed to a robot and began ripping it apart, searching for the chip Tech had talked about.

Tech looked back and stopped, "Rev!" he cried, "leave it, and come on!"

The others turned back at Tech's cry and watched in horror as the numbers on the robots faces ticked down to two, then one.

"Got it!" Rev exclaimed, speeding away from the deformed Robot, a small computer disk in one hand.

The numbers hit zero when Rev was about ten feet away.

"Rev!" Tech screamed, something he rarely did.

Ace pulled him behind a crate with the others as the explosion hit where he had just been standing, and fire reached skyward. The shock wave pushed the crate forward a feet, but it didn't fall, and the Loonatics were thrown forward onto the ground.

Tech staggered to his feet first, and, ignoring the heat of the flames, ran forward.

"Rev!" he called, searching wildly for his missing friend.

The others joined in, trying to put out the fires and calling for Rev.

Tech found him first, lying on his back, surrounded by debris and rubble.

"I found him!" Tech called to the others, and they ran over.

Tech pulled Rev onto his lap, quickly checking his pulse and feeling relief flood through him.

He was alive; breathing ragged, unconscious, and badly burned, but alive, and still clutched in one hand was a slight chard computer disk.

Tech laughed softly, pulling the disk out of the roadrunner's hand slipping it into his pocket, "you idiot." He muttered.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ace asked, fighting back panic.

"He better be," Duck interjected, "I still have to beat his high score on Battle Brawlers." Duck hoped the Runner was okay, but tried not to let it show.

"He should be fine," Tech said, lifting Rev and laying him in Slams arms, bridal style, "but we should get him back to the tower and treat those burns."

The Loonatics took to the air, headed back home to heal their wounded friend, and to unlock the secrets of the disk still in Tech's pocket.

**Stay toned for more exciting chills and thrills! And let me know what you think in the reviews. :)**


End file.
